


We have to stop meeting like this

by Tania_me



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Office Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut, but some plot shows up anyway, whoops we're having sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tania_me/pseuds/Tania_me
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: "Kiss me." "If I do, I won't be able to stop."My thirst for Kojuro is real, y'all.





	1. Chapter 1

He was married to his work. I knew it, and had known it from almost the moment I arrived, but I couldn’t help myself – his unfailing courtesy and kindness, his unshakeable loyalty to Masamune, his easy affection with Shigezane, the way his hair sometimes fell over his forehead, and, yes, the way his office always looked like a tidal wave had swept through it had charmed me utterly.

No, charmed was too weak a work – I was utterly head over heels for the man.

But he seemed barely aware that I existed as a person outside of a work colleague.

He never attended the office functions. He didn’t join the group who gathered in the lunchroom every day at noon – in fact, he rarely even made an appearance in the kitchen, except to occasionally refill his coffee. He arrived earlier than anyone, and left later – in short, had we not been forced to work together on our current project, I would be hard pressed to tell you anything about him.

Forced proximity is a hell of a thing. You either realized how little you could stand the other person’s presence, or you realized how much you want to jump their bones. No in between.

(Okay, there is a lot of grey area between “can’t stand” and “want to bone,” but at this point it doesn’t feel like it.)

So now here I was, in my pyjamas at home on a Friday night, a glass of wine beside me as I tried to decide between playing a game, watching a movie, or reading a book, while actually just scrolling through Tumblr – and remembering nothing of what I was looking at, because I could not get Kojuro off my mind.

He hadn’t even done anything particularly noteworthy that day. Except for the part where he had rolled his sleeves up to the elbow, exposing a set of muscular forearms lightly dusted in dark hair, causing my mind to go blank every time he lifted something and his muscles flexed. And then I couldn’t stop imagining how they would look lifting me, his long fingers digging into my thighs, the muscles straining as he –

My train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. I froze for a moment, waiting to see if they’d keep knocking or go away if I pretended no one was home for long enough. The knock came again, slightly more insistently this time. Probably not someone trying to sell me something, then. Sighing, I stood and walked over to the door, twisting the lock and pulling it open.

To my extreme surprise, Kojuro rushed past me into the entry of my apartment, saying, “Sorry to show up like this, but you weren’t answering your phone and the client wants the estimate on this by tomorrow.”

Kojuro paused as he turned to look at me, his eyes moving from my head to my feet. I could feel my face get hot as I realized how I must look – pyjama shorts did not come in lengths longer than “exposed buttcheek,” and paired with a tank top and my hair thrown up in a messy ponytail, I probably looked like I was dressed for an audition for a sleepover porn scenario. But you know what, it was hot, I wasn’t expecting company, and I was comfortable so if he was going to judge me then to heck with him. I stuck my chin out a little in defiance, because clearly the judgement he was making inside my head and probably not in reality required me to stand up for myself.

“I didn’t hear my phone ring,” I replied. I frowned slightly in confusion, the heat receding from my face as I looked around for my phone. Usually I had it plugged in on the arm of my couch, but it wasn’t there. “It’s usually right here.”

“That’s not important,” Kojuro began, but his voice trailed off as I bent over my couch to peer behind it to see if the phone had maybe fallen. It wasn’t there, though the power cord was. Straightening up, I turned back to Kojuro to see his face was a little red and his attention was very pointedly in a different direction than I was.

Oh god, considering how short my pyjama shorts were, I just practically mooned my superior. Or worse… presented myself like a cat in heat. Unfortunately, the floor did not spontaneously open up and swallow me whole, so I pretended that nothing had happened in lieu of ceasing to exist.

“You’re right,” I said, “it doesn’t matter. I probably left it at work. What were you saying about the client?” As I spoke, I sat on the couch and indicated Kojuro could sit anywhere with a wave of my hand.

Pulling the armchair that sat at an angle from the couch closer to the coffee table, Kojuro spread a few sheets of paper onto it and began to explain the client’s issue. I nodded along, and when he finished I said, “That should be easy enough. I had most of the information compiled already, it’ll only take a couple of hours to get it ready for the client. You said tomorrow? Is the afternoon okay? I’ll pop into work in the morning and get it ready. And grab my phone.”

Leaning back in the chair, Kojuro let out a deep sigh and ran his hands through his hair, causing the dark brown strands to do the thing where they flop adorably over his face, making him appear younger and more approachable and completely, utterly bangable. To use the classiest of terms. “So I was panicking for nothing?” he asked, relief colouring his voice.

“I’m afraid so!” I stood and walked over to the little kitchen nook off my living room. “Did you want a glass of wine? I have no idea if it’s good or not. Someone gave it to me and I opened it because I want to be the kind of person who drinks wine, but I haven’t ever really developed the taste for it so if you don’t drink any of it, it might just be in my fridge forever.”

Laughing, Kojuro’s shoulders visibly relaxing, he said, “Please.”

Willing myself to calm down (you are fully dressed, you did not show him your butt, his eyes aren’t the colour of the purest jade, repeated the mantra in my head), I pulled a glass down and filled it with wine, clear and just slightly gold toned with the signature astringent smell all wines had. I was overly conscious of how my hips swayed as I walked back to the couch, almost imagining I saw Kojuro’s eyes lingering on them as I reached over to hand him the glass.

“So were you still at work before you came here?” I inquired as I walked over to my desk where I had left my own glass of wine. This time I knew I wasn’t imagining things when I turned back to Kojuro and saw his eyes snap up to my face from a level clearly somewhere below where my eyes were. I took a sip of wine to hide the flush on my face, grimacing slightly at the sour taste. At least I was nearly finished the glass.

“I was,” he confirmed, bringing the glass of wine to his nose and inhaling the bouquet. I watched as he took a sip and held the glass out in front of him, tilting it slightly to catch the light. “This is actually quite good.”

“Is it?” I said, entranced by the concentration on his face as he took another sip of the wine, moving it around in his mouth before swallowing. “Isn’t it late to be working, though, even for you? It’s past nine o’clock.”

Sighing, he leaned forward and place his glass of wine on the table, gathering up the papers and stacking them neatly before clipping them together with a paperclip. “This client is very important to Masamune. Success with this could solidify our company’s presence in the market and bring in business to replace what was lost on the passing of his father.”

I nodded slowly. The elder Date’s death had caused a lot of clients to jump ship, not trusting in Masamune’s leadership abilities. Kojuro had been working tirelessly since then to try to make up for it.

Which is both why I admired him so much and felt like there was zero chance he would ever notice me.

“You know, that’s what I admire about you,” I admitted out loud, my thoughts escaping before I could rein them in. My face turning red, I figured, in for a penny, in for a pound, and I forged on, continuing, “You’re so selfless. You never seem to do anything for yourself, but you never seem to resent anyone for it.”

Kojuro was motionless on the chair, still leaning slightly forward. He was staring at me, his beautiful green eyes wide with surprise. After a moment, he blinked and his face grew serious, his brow furrowing as his eyes narrowed and he stood, stepping slightly closer to me. “You think I don’t want anything for myself?” he asked, his already deep voice even lower than usual.

“I, um, no, I didn’t mean –“ I stammered, feeling stupid. No one wants to hear that someone else has them placed on a pedestal. Which I hadn’t, I mean, you should hear me complain to my cubicle mate about the state of his office, but what I had just said sure made it sound like I’d stuck him up there.

“Because I do want things,” he said, taking another step closer. I leaned back against my desk, lifting my chin to keep meeting his eyes. In spite of the considerable height difference, it didn’t feel like he was looming over me, his posture still relaxed, his expression intense but not aggressive.

“What kind of things do you want?” I asked breathlessly, my eyes flickering down to the opened neck of his collared shirt where a hint of sharp collarbone was revealed. I could feel my pulse in my neck, hard and fast beneath my jaw.

“I want to find out if that ass feels as good in my hands as it looks in those shorts,” he answered, taking one more step forward so that all the remained between us was a small breath of air. “I want to find out if your skin tastes as sweet as you smell every time you lean over my shoulder.” His voice dropped another degree, so quiet that I almost had to strain to hear it. “I want to know if that vanilla lip balm you use makes your lips as soft as they look.”

He noticed the flavour of my lip balm. Almost giddy with the realization that this man, this amazing, smart, built hunk of a man had been paying so much attention to me that he noticed my freaking lip balm, I said challengingly, “So kiss me.”

He bent so that his face was close to mine, close enough that I could feel his wine scented breath whispering over my face. “If I do… I won’t be able to stop.”

“Then don’t.” I rose on my toes and closed the last remaining distance between us, pressing my lips to his. After only the briefest moment of hesitation, he returned the kiss, lips moulding to mine as I lifted my hands to clutch at his shirt. His own hands moved to grasp at my hips, briefly kneading the soft flesh before he slid them up to my waist and underneath the hem of my shirt. I gasped into his mouth at the initial shock of skin on skin; his fingers were surprisingly calloused, the rough texture at odds with the gentle slide caress across my waist before they slid to the small of my back and lifted me easily, pressing me against his torso.

I hummed in approval as the increase in my height made kissing easier, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and shifted my hands behind his neck, one clutching at his shoulder and the other sifting into his hair, tangling the soft, thick strands around my fingers. Kojuro broke the kiss and looked around before making a path to the couch, one of his arms braced behind my back and the other clutching at my thigh, squeezing and stroking the skin as he turned and sat in one smooth motion.

He pressed his lips back to mine as he settled me onto his lap, pulling my hips into his. Feeling the growing hardness there, I ground my hips experimentally into him and was rewarded with a sharp hiss of breath. “Don’t you think we have too many clothes on?” he said, his voice gratifyingly breathy. He stroked his hands down my back before dipping them into the back of my shorts, pushing them down as his large, warm hands cupped a cheek each. He took his time exploringly the shape, massaging here, stroking there, each movement pushing my shorts a little further down.

“It feels even better,” he murmured against my lips, finally moving his hands to pull my shorts further down. I moved to kneeling above Kojuro’s lap, one knee on each side of his hips to better facilitate the removal of my short – and in doing so, lost my balance as I drew the shorts down one leg and ended up smooshing my breasts into Kojuro’s face, catching myself with my hands on his shoulders.

“Sorry,” I said, foolishly. I don’t think he was in a position where he’d complain about my breasts being smooshed in his face, but some things are automatic, like apologizing when you fall on someone.

I went to move away, but Kojuro stopped me, burrowing his face between the peaks and sighing heavily, his hands moving against my back, this time lifting the hem of my shirt. I shivered at the sensation of his hands brushing up my back, and I could almost hear the smile in Kojuro’s voice as he said, “You’re so sensitive.”

Blushing, I said nothing as I lifted my arms and my shirt was removed, flung off into a corner of the room. Kojuro pressed his lips to the valley between my breasts, scattering small kisses across the skin he had just revealed. “No lingerie?” he inquired, his mouth brushing across the swell of my breast to send puffs of air across my nipple, which hardened under the cool air.

“Not… in pyjamas,” I panted, anticipation making my breath come faster as he slid one hand up to cup the breast opposite his mouth and slid the other down to cup my ass and pull me closer as he finally closed his mouth over my nipple, flicking his tongue over the peak as the fingers of his other hand circled, tugging gently in time with his mouth.

Gasping, I bent my head over his, clutching both hands around the back of his head to hold him in place. “Don’t – ah – don’t you think you have too many clothes now?” I asked, my hips nudging helplessly forward against his chest with each flick of his clever tongue and fingers.

Releasing my nipple with a wet pop, he leaned back and looked up at my, a light flush of colour in his cheeks and his green eyes half lidded. “You make a good point,” he agreed, leaning back against the cushions and spreading his arms wide. “Care to take care of that for me?”

I paused for a moment at the site of him, his clothes disheveled, his hair mussed from my fingers, hips lips damp and his cheeks flushed. And I get to touch this? Shaking slightly from nerves, I lifted my hands to the buttons of his shirts, undoing them one by one and revealing a truly impressive torso. He watched me as I did, and lifted a hand to grasp gently at one of my wrists.

“I know I said I won’t be able to stop, but we don’t have to do this,” he said, his face serious.

“Oh, no, I want this. Very much,” I said, waving my free hand. “It’s just… it’s been a while. And I know you’re really, um, experienced and I want this to be good for you too. I’m not scared, I’m just nervous.”

He released my wrist and leaned back again, a wry smile on his face. “After how long I’ve wanted this, it couldn’t be anything other than good.”

I was officially melted in addition to supremely turned on. Finishing with the buttons of his shirt, I pushed it off his shoulders and tossed it away to join the growing piles of clothes on my floor. Moving to his belt, I unbuckled it and undid his pants as he lifted his hips to allow me to drag them down, and he kicked them off, leaving him finally, gloriously, naked.

I bit my lip as I reached out a hand to trail it down his chest, circling one flat nipple before tracing the ridges of his abdomen, dipping into his belly button. My eyes followed the path of my hand as it dipped lower, finally encircling the base of him and stroking up.

I always hated reading the descriptions of “velvet over steel” that popped up in nearly every romance novel, but I had to admit as I moved my hand over his cock that it was an accurate description. Kojuro had his eyes closed and his head thrown back as I worked my hand from base to tip, teasingly light at the top and squeezing harder at the bottom. I kept my eyes on his face as I pumped, enjoying the faint sheen of sweat on his skin and the way the muscles in his neck rippled as he swallowed.

“Enough,” he finally gasped, drawing my hand away as he sat up straight again. Moving his long, slender fingers between my legs, he stroked between my folds, finding me slick and wet. He circled his clever fingers, spreading the dampness, before he said, “Turn around.”

Standing, I shifted so that my back was to Kojuro, and he pulled my down into his lap. Reaching down between my legs, I guided him to my entrance and we both moaned as he pushed in slowly, thrusting deeper with each movement of his hips as I sank back onto him.

Kojuro lifted on arm to wrap around my ribcage, his hand guiding my head back to rest on his shoulder as the other moved between my legs, circling the sensitive bud in time to his thrusts. “I can’t last long,” he gasped in my ear, moving his mouth to clamp down on the point where my neck met my shoulder, sucking and licking the spot.

“Mmm – me neither,” I said, moving my hips in time with his with the shallow movements the position afforded me. I could feel the tension coiling fast, the angle of Kojuro’s thrusting hitting that spot inside as his fingers stroked the outside, and the tension finally snapped, the clenching of my inner walls sending Kojuro over the edge, the heat of him coiling inside of me as we rode out the pleasure.

Panting from the aftermath, I sunk bonelessly against Kojuro, only his arms around me keeping me upright.

“You should go after the things you want more often, I think,” I said.


	2. Stealin' yo panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops we're having sex AGAIN oh gosh darn golly gee what a shame.

It was the sound of the rain that woke me, a steady tapping against my window. I was curled up in my bed with the blanket drawn over me, tucked in snug against the cool breeze blowing through the slight crack of my open window. I vaguely remembered falling asleep in Kojuro’s lap, a snapshot of him lifting me with ease against a murmured protest and tucking me into my bed. My post-coital coma meant I had barely woken up enough to register being moved at all; I did not remember if he had joined me. My heart beating fast from nerves, I kept my eyes closed and faked rolling over in my sleep, allowing one arm to flop over onto the other side of the bed.

Which was empty. And not just empty. Cold. Sighing, I opened my eyes and turned back to my other side to glance at the alarm clock on my bedside table (taking a brief moment to be relieved that I still had an old fashioned alarm clock instead of relying on my phone). 6:10am.

On a normal Saturday, I would curl back up and let the sound of the rain lull me back to sleep, but I promised to have the documents ready by this afternoon. Heaving out a deep sigh, I watched the rain run in rivulets down my window as I tried to convince myself to get out of bed.

He probably wouldn’t be at work when I got there, right? Even Kojuro had limits. I could go in, get everything together, drop it off on his desk, and head back home before he came in.

“Came in,” said a sniggering voice in the back of my head, “like he did in you last night?”

Fuck. I grabbed one of the spare pillows and pulled it over my head, hiding my blush from the world in general. Fuck fuck fuckity fuckballs shit. What if he was in early? What do you say to a coworker you spontaneously had sex with, after fantasizing about him for months but feeling convinced he didn’t share your interest?

“Good morning. Thanks for the sex last night, it was amazing.” “Oh, hey there, I didn’t see you, unlike last night where I saw all of you.” “I LIKE YOUR PENIS.”

None of those seemed appropriate.

Groaning, I threw the pillow off to the side, sending the blankets off after it as I swung my legs out of bed and onto the cold floor. Shivering slightly as the goosebumps raised on my arms, I grabbed a fuzzy bathrobe to cover my current state of stark naked before padding into the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on to brew. Regardless of my personal drama, my professional life still continued on and I had made a promise to have information ready for the client by this afternoon.

Once I had a nice, giant mug of hot, creamy coffee in hand, I walked back to my room and stood in front of my open closet. Forget figuring out what to say, how do you figure out what to wear? The office was technically closed, so I could skip the business casual and go straight on to casual, which was good, but what was the look I should go for in case I ran into Kojuro? Do I go super comfortable, leggings and a tunic, to show how I was so cool and not concerned about how I looked? Do I go sexy, and wear those tight jeans that make my butt look amazing and a tank top? Or do I pretend that I’m completely unaffected and just wear what I would usually wear, a simple dress that was neither sexy nor slouchy?

I decided on the dress. Low effort, but not so low effort to look as if I was trying to look low effort, you know?

Yeah, I know, I was overthinking things, but this wasn’t a situation I had ever had to navigate before.

Dress on, makeup on, teeth brushed, jacket on, shoes on, no more excuses to procrastinate, I headed out the door and made my way to work. I went in the back way, avoiding the shiny marble lobby of the office building, taking the stairs. Masamune had always preferred a more modest setting, so the building he had chosen was a five story slightly outside the main business district, the top two floors dedicated to his company and the lower three rented out.

Reaching the top floor, I took a deep breath before unlocking the door and pushing it open. I heard the usual “bing” that let reception know a door had opened, but the squealing of the alarm system reminding you to deactivate it did not follow.

Shit. Someone else was here. And considering why I was here, it was probably Kojuro. And considering the door bings whenever someone comes in, he probably knows I’m here now, too. Ugh, why could I not stop overthinking everything?

Regardless of my frustration with myself and my tendency to overthink, I still took the path around the office to my desk in a way that ensured I would avoid passing by Kojuro’s office, hanging my purse on my chair as I sat down. Turning my computer on and waiting for it to boot up, I sorted the client documents into stacks as I gave myself a pep talk. Okay, self, this is simple, you have all the information, you just need to put it together in a proper way and drop it off on his desk. Confident, at least, that I could get my work done without making it more complicated than it had to be, I got down to business.

The next few hours passed in a flash, which was both good (because who wants to work on a weekend and have it feel like forever?) and bad (because now I had to bring it into his office). Hitting print on the final document, I leaned back in my chair as I listened to the whine of the printer. My heart was trying to escape from my chest with each beat; I was so flush with nerves that my body felt like it was vibrating like a plucked guitar string and just as tightly wound.

No, I’ve got this, I can do this, I’m a fully grown adult woman and he’s a fully grown adult man and there is absolutely no reason I have to make this weird. Just act normally.

Right. I got up and collected the papers, stacking them neatly before flipping through them, reviewing formatting and punctuation. Satisfied they were as good as I could get them, I stapled them together and stood, straightening my back and marching myself to Kojuro’s office, repeating “just act normally. Just act normally” over and over in my head like a mantra. I paused outside his office, inhaling deeply before knocking lightly.

Oh god, did I knock too lightly? Or too many times? Or not enough times? And was I really worrying about whether I knocked on a door correctly?

Thankfully it was only a second of ridiculous panic before Kojuro’s deep voice said, “Come in.”

Okay, here we go. Remember. Eye contact, polite smile. I pushed open the door and hoped the smile I had plastered to my face looked normal and not like my face had frozen in a rictus of pain like those poor mummies they found on mountains.

“Good morning,” I said. It was still morning, right?

Kojuro’s eyes flickered to his monitor, then back to me. “Good morning, though just barely.”

“I have perfect timing, then,” I said, wincing internally at the fact I was using my phone voice, overly cheery and higher pitched than normal, “since I promised this would be done before the afternoon.” I walked over to his desk and handed him the stack of papers and said, “I’ll be off then.”

“Wait a minute, please?” He waved a hand at one of the chairs in front of his desk. “I’ll just quickly go over these and let you know if I have any questions.”

“Ah, right, of course,” I replied, perching nervously on the edge of one of the plush leather seats.

I watched as he flipped through the pages, neatly folding along the stamped corner. I was struck one again by the his tidiness with the papers, so at odds with the mess of his desk. Trying to keep my heart rate in check, I focused on breathing normally and let my eyes idle on Kojuro. His rich brown hair was pushed back from his high forehead, leaving his clear green eyes unobscured as they passed back and forth over the text. He had also dressed casually, a dark blue t-shirt that clung to the muscles of his torso like I wanted to (no brain, stop that), and an ugly grey cardigan overtop of that. I could forgive him that cardigan in the face of everything else, though. His feet and legs were hidden by the desk, but I imagined dark jeans, clinging just right to the tight curves of his ass…

It wasn’t until I noticed the soft shuffle of papers had stopped that I realized I was staring. My eyes flashed up to meet Kojuro’s, which had been steadily trained on me for who knows how long. My cheeks burned with embarrassment at being caught, so I cleared my throat and said, “Is everything good, then?”

He set the papers on his desk in front of him and then stood and walked around his desk, moving to perch on the edge of it just in front of me. I blinked, startled as he reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, his fingers lingering on my cheek. I had been right about the jeans, or at least about the colour. “Everything was great, except…” he trailed off, his eyes intense.

“Except…?” I echoed, wondering what I had missed. I had edited those papers both before printing and reviewed them after printing, so I had thought they were as close to perfect as they could be.

“Except I couldn’t sleep all night.” I widened my eyes at his words, catching my breath. “I could smell you on my fingers, and I couldn’t stop wondering… do you taste as good as you smell?”

My mind went entirely blank. The breath I had been holding left me in a huff of surprise as I stared, my shocked eyes meeting his serious ones, half lidded and intent on me.

“Why don’t you find out?” The words escaped my mouth before I had even thought them, and Kojuro’s lips were on mine before I registered what I had said. Oh shit, we’re really doing this, said a small voice in the back of my head, but it was drowned out by the rest of my brain which was focused on the feeling of Kojuro’s tongue dragging across my lips, which parted to allow him better access.

His hands reached up to frame my face, his fingers tangling in my hair as his tongue met mine, stroking and teasing by turns. I reached up to grab fistfuls of his shirt, arching my neck to adjust the angle. His kiss was hard and desperate, parting only to catch gasping breaths before returning, all teeth and tongue and wet lips. He moved off the desk, his lips never leaving mine, to kneel in front of me, and I let go of his shirt to wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back with fervour.

He untangled one of his hands from my hair, brushing along my cheek to stroke the curve of my ear. His lips followed the path left by his fingers, and I panted against his cheek, each breath causing the soft hairs above his ear to flutter. I twitched as he caught the lobe of my ear between his teeth, nipping lightly at the skin, before dragging his fingers down my neck and over my chest, cupping a breast in his hands. He moved his other hand to the back of my head, coaxing my head to fall back as he pressed soft kisses along the column of my throat. He paused, nipping softly at my collarbone before his mouth moved to the other side, licking small, wet kisses, and I gasped as he lightly closed his teeth over the skin where my neck met my shoulder.

The hand Kojuro had held against the back of my head moved, leaving a lingering warmth as it traced down my body, his mouth still lavishing kisses along the curve of my shoulder, his hand coming to rest against my knee. His other hand left my breast and followed its twin to my other knee, Kojuro’s torso settling between them as his mouth moved lower, past the skin not covered by my dress to mouth over the bodice, moving lower. His hands pushed the hem of my dress up, past my thighs, up past my hips, his fingers catching the waistband of my panties before he dragged them down and off. He paused his downward path to look up at me as he raised them to his face and inhaled, grinning at me before he tucked them into his pocket.

Oh, fuck.

I made a small sound as his hands moved back to my hips, pulling me forward so I was just perched on the edge of the chair. He pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to my knee, moving slowly upward, his eyes flickering up to catch mine in between kisses. I moved my hands from where they had been clasped around his neck to clutch the arms of the chair, my breath coming faster the closer he got to the apex of my thighs.

He pressed feather light kisses along the soft skin of my inner thighs, teasingly close to where I wanted him to be. His cool breath ghosted across damp, sensitive skin, causing my hips to twitch with each exhalation. I made a small, desperate sound as one of his hands left my hip and a slender finger brushed lightly over my inner labia, parting the slick folds. I was already desperate for him and we were both still fully clothed.

When his mouth moved to cover my mound, it came as a shock. In contrast to his previous behaviour, his movements were not a slow, delicate exploration of my skin: instead each motion of his mouth was hungry and devouring. There was no hesitation to his tongue as it dragged along my folds to circle the sensitive nub at the top. My gasp came out as almost a scream as my head fell back and my back arched, pushing my hips harder into his face as he swirled his tongue, the pressure almost overwhelming. I moved my hands from the arms of the chair to clutch at Kojuro’s hair, the soft strands wrapping around my fingers as I tugged, not certain whether I was pulling him closer or pushing him away.

Small, helpless sounds fell from my mouth at each movement of his, my legs clamping tightly around his head as I felt him insert a finger – or maybe two, everything was just a blur of pleasure at this point. His fingers crooked inside me, and the pressure built faster and faster as he closed his lips over me and moved in time with the shifting of his fingers. I let out a sobbing moan as the tension snapped, my hips thrusting helplessly forward as Kojuro’s tongue gentled, coaxing every last tremor from me until it became too much and I pushed his head away, gasping out a soft, “Good.” I couldn’t manage more words than that at this point.

Kojuro lifted his head, a soft smirk on his face which disappeared as we heard the chime of the door opening. Our eyes met, equally wide, and I wriggled to pull my skirt down back to my knees as Kojuro swiped his sleeve over his neck and face, cleaning off the evidence of my desire from himself as he stood and sat back down behind his desk. I couldn’t help notice the bulge in the front of his jeans that proved he had been as into this as I was. Nor could I help noticing those jeans clung to his ass exactly as well as I had imagined before.

Kojuro picked up the papers and I smoothed my skirt over my legs as Masamune walked in without knocking, pausing at the threshold as he noticed my presense. “Oh, you’re here too,” he said, blinking his uncovered eye at me.

“Kojuro was –“ my voice cracked, and I cleared my throat. “Sorry. Kojuro was just going over the information to make sure I didn’t miss anything.”

Masamune frowned at me as Kojuro made a show of shuffling the stack of papers in front of him. “Are you feeling all right? Your face is flushed and your voice is a little hoarse.”

“Oh, no, I’m… I’m fine,” I replied. “Just a frog in my throat.” Turning to Kojuro, I asked, “So, is everything good?”

“Everything looks good from my end. I’ll take it from here,” Kojuro said. “I’ll call you later to discuss things.”

Hoping that by “things,” he meant “the fact we keep having sex,” I said goodbye to the two men and made my way out of the bathroom to clean up.

It wasn’t until I’d locked the door behind me when I realized Kojuro still had my panties.

Shit. I couldn’t exactly go back and ask for them with Masamune there. Resigned, I picked up my purse from my desk and left the office, hoping there were no stray gusts of wind on my way home.


End file.
